Assassin's Creed: Fall Of Faith
by TeeOhh Jester Aftermath
Summary: Ezio impregnated Cristina. Before her death she bore the child which her and her husband Manfredo Soderini thought to be his own. As the child grew up with the knowledge of his real father, Parents death and the skills to make him a master assassin.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been years before the death of Manfredo Soderini and his wife Cristina Vespucci. Unknown to Cristina that she bore the child of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. The child was born to the name of Demetri Soderini.

1498

The death of Manfredo Soderini and his wife Cristina. Attacked by the men of Girolamo Savonarola. Cristina died in the arms of her former lover, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Ezio, Demetri's real father was the mentor and new leader of the Assassins. With this knowledge Demetri trained himself so he could one day find his father and confront him. This is his story..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, The video game series or comic books and other stuff **


	2. Sequence 1: Knowledge

**Sequence 1: Knowledge**

A mysterious voice would whisper. The words "Demetri" and "Auditore" would have been continuously heard. There Demetri stood, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by darkness and fog. His eyelids opening slowly as he took a look around. His mind empty of thoughts, Demetri then took his first step into the fog. He followed the voice until he approached what have seemed to be but a plain white wall. Stepping back he now noticed it was not a wall but a family crest, the crest of the Auditore family. He began to wonder what it meant or why this crest appeared here before him. As he would try to come up with possible answers the crest faded, as well did the area where he once stood and the fog and darkness which filled it, exiting his dream.

Demetri then suddenly sat up from the patch of ground where he had fallen asleep. His cold black eyes observed the woodland area around him as he circled his eyes around, watching and listening to the silence. He then heard a suddenly crunching of twigs. His natural reaction was to move his hand down to one of the many small pouches which held his throwing knives. He moved his hand toward the grip of one of his knives as he pulled it out, flipping it and catching it from it's sharp edge. Slipping the sharp edge of the knife between his fingers, he'd then glare toward the bush where the noise had emerged from. With a sudden but fierce flick of his fingers, the knife shot into the air, twirling as it did so. The knife had past the bush, the wind which followed spread open the leaves as it pierced and split the top half of the bush. Landing into a tree, the knife's sharp tip pierced the bark as the knife remained stuck into it. Demetri hopped up to his feet as he observed to only realize that his imagination had gotten the better of him.

Demetri then walked over to the knife, removing it from the tree as he slipped it back into it's proper pouch. Demetri slipped his hands behind his head as he gripped the edges of his hood. He then lifted it over his head while then brushing the dirt of his armor which had covered his arms, chest, legs and shoulders. He wore a white assassin's robe like any other. His armor was custom made by a close friend of his he had back when he was training to become an assassin. Demetri's eyes then shut. He reopened them only to find himself in the past, his younger self. He watched as his younger self was approached by his mentor. And old man which wore robes similar to that of an assassin yet without a hood.

"Mentore! (Mentor!)" Demetri's younger self shouted in excitement.

Demetri then pulled out a wooden practice sword from his back, He lifted it before his and he took his fighting stance and gripped the hilt with both hands, glaring at the old man.

"Fight me! I have to train.. I want to avenge my parents.. I want to be an Assassin!" Demetri continued.

The old man simply laughed, the old man then licked his old wrinkly lips, gripping his old white beard as he stroked it while replying.

"You have much to learn young one.. In due time you will exceed even Ezio's skills.."

"How do you know about Ezio?" Demetri's grip on his sword would loosen as his face expression would change to that of a confused one.

The old man the suddenly pulled a stick from his robes, instantaneously he would then swing it horizontally down at Demetri's weapon. The sword was knocked right out of Demetri's fingers, he moved his head up to look up at the old man. Something blocked his the image of the old man, the stick which the old man held was being swung toward Demetri's face. He then reacted by ducking his head. He felt as his body was then lifted from the ground. Demetri then turned his head only to realize he was then thrown back with a foot following him. As the foot impacted his back Demetri cried out in pain, allowing it to cease he then turned his head to its side while his eyes rolled up to see the old man standing beside him, the stick to his neck and a foot to his back.

"You have not to worry about Ezio" The old man spoke with a firm tone of voice.

"Remember why you are here!" The old man shouted as he then moved the stick away from Demetri's neck to have then swung it back, slapping against his skin. Demetri kept himself from yelping as he pushed against the ground, trying to pick himself up with his elbows until he could lift himself further enough to use his palms. The old man then pressed his foot against his back even harder to keep Demetri from completing his push-up.

"Train that upper body-" Before the old man could finish.

Demetri rapidly flipped his body so that the old man lost his balance, he then used this moment to bring his leg back while on to ground and twist his ankle. He then pushed against it quickly, lifting his other leg and sweeping where the old man's legs would be with both his legs while he held his body weight up using his arms. His legs passed under his own body, coming in contact with the legs of the old man. Demetri's leg then rammed into that of the old man's as the old man collapsed. As Demetri's legs came around to a complete stop he pushed them on the ground as his body lifted off and passed the old man's while he fell. He then gripped onto the sword which the old man slapped away as he lifted it with his hands, gripping the hilt and swinging it toward the neck of the old man. He then came to a stop as the old man's body hit the ground, the wooden blade just inches away from the back of the old man's neck.

"I believe I've learned enough.. Teach me something I do not have the knowledge of or I will consider myself ready!" Demetri shouted.

"How disrespectful.." The old man then lifted his body backwards, slamming his palms onto the ground which threw his body backward toward Demetri. The old man's body then spun rapidly. The old man drew a hidden blade from his sleeve, he then pulled on Demetri's shirt bringing him forward quickly while back handing him. He then flipped his wrist so that the hidden blade would face Demetri's eye. Demetri's eyes would shake in fear as he dropped the wooden blade.

"Know your place.. You have came to me.. Asked me for help! You asked me to teach you! You asked me to become your mentor!" The old man shouted with rage flowing through his words.

"You dare.. You DARE claim your ready! Well then.. As your mentor only I can say when your ready.. Through your actions.. I say you are FAR from ready! But i do have something you may do that can prove you are ready.." The old man began to calm down, retracting the hidden blade as he then unhanded the boy.

Demetri nodded as tears flowed from his eyes down to his chin. He then responded. "I will do what ever it takes.."

"Come now, It is about time we should feast. After all you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. So far you have shown me you are capable of reaching Assassino rank within weeks. Something not even I, nor Ezio could do, you have earned this rest." The old man then held out his hand toward Demetri.

Demetri took it as he let the old man lead him back to the cottage where the stayed. As they entered, Demetri began sharping his blades. The old man cooked them up a big dinner filled with turkey, chicken, eggs, potatoes, salad and rice. As they both ate their hearts out the old man laid back on his chair at the dinner table. A slight blush came across the old mans face, his eyes got droopy as he rubbed his stomach from being full.

"Mentor.." Demetri called quietly.

"Please Demetri, Call me Rico. We are not enemies for us not to call one another from our first names." Rico replied with a small smile on his face, shutting his eyes as he did so.

"Can you tell me about Ezio.. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.. Is he my real father!" Demetri asked raising his voice.

"Yes.. My boy you not have to worry-"

"Then why did he not protect Mama! why did he not come to her aid!" Demetri cut Rico off.

"He did.. But he did not succeed-"

"Why! Why, when he is suppose to be the master assassin! why did he not kill the bad people that hurt Mama!-"

"Enough!" The old man shouted as he slammed his fists on the table, his eyes opening and glaring at Demetri with anger.

"You did not know your father like i once knew him, what ever your intentions may be towards him i need you to remember that it is me that has been taking care of you since their deaths! I'm sorry for what had happened to your parents but if you want to do something about it then work hard and i promise you will become the great assassin you dream to be!" The Rico continued as he slipped his hands back to his lap.

"Believe me.. i have lost family too.. to be honest.. You have become like a son to me.. And I'm damned if i will let my boy fail his dreams!"

"Thank you.. You really have been the best mentor.. I mean.. Papa i ever had.." Demetri smiled as he replied.

"_Coloro che non hanno fede in se stessi sono anche quelli che non costituiscono nulla(Those who do not have faith in themselves are also those who don't amount to anything)_" Rico spoke in italian.

"Those were the words of my father.. And since you are like my child i will share those words with you.. Let them inspire you to conquer your dreams." Rico said quietly as his eyes shut, falling to sleep.

Demetri nodded as he shut his as well, as he then reopened them the flashback would have ended as Demetri would have returned to his former much older self in the present. A tear would roll down his cheek as the words "Papa.." would slip out of his lips.

"I will avenge your death as well.. For Mama.. For my step-Papa.. And for you.. I will find Ezio.. I will make him pay.."


End file.
